


There’s more after the cameras are off part 1

by heartheOcean



Series: There’s more after the cameras are off [1]
Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, One Shot, light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheOcean/pseuds/heartheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wonder what happened after the gosh twitcam…</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s more after the cameras are off part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr [here](http://jjdoesntgetit.tumblr.com/post/42221682752/theres-more-after-the-cameras-are-off)

My back was slammed against the wall as I felt him push his body against mine forcing further in to the solid plaster behind me.  
“I though you said we had a meeting to get to?” I asked playfully, feeling Josh running his hands under my shirt and nudging his face into my neck. He scoffed slightly and looked up at me before he spoke  
“We can be a bit late, you wouldn’t let me cuddle you on cam and now I can’t wait” he said looking down at me before plunging his lips in to mine, pulling me in as our whole bodies intertwined. I put my hands round his neck and pulled him in to me.

Josh had always had this way of drawing me in so close that I couldn’t pull away, whether it was the way he looked fright before we kiss of the little things he says when we’re alone, they weigh on my heart slowly sinking in to they’re fully absorbed on make my love for him grow stronger. We’d only been doing this for a little while and while in still not really sure what this is I’m enjoying every minute of it. I pulled back first, parting my swollen lips looking for air.  
“I’ve wanted to do that since the twitcam” he said with flushed cheeks from the kiss. I giggled a little considering this is exactly what we were doing before the twitcam. Which I decided to point out to him  
“Erm Josh what were we doing earlier?” I asked sarcastically which he frowned at jokingly  
“Yeah I know but I really like kissing you ok George! Plus you were so cute just then that I couldn’t help it” he closed the gap between our faces rubbing my hips and his mouth came to rest on my once again. I felt myself blushing his time feeling the heat rise.

He moved from kissing my lips to my chin then down my neck, attempting to cover all my exposed skin in a rush. Couldn’t stop myself from moaning at the feeling of Josh’s lops and tongue on my skin. His leg slid between mine forcing them to part more, he began to rub his thigh against my crotch. I gasped in surprise as I felt the cotton of my boxers rub my increasingly hardening cock. His lips and found their way to the base of my neck and was now working on leaving a permanent mark which would be tough to cover up and explain later, but in the heat of the passion I couldn’t care less.

I bit my bottom lip as I fell deeper and deeper in to ecstasy. Josh had returned back to my lips now. My hands wrapped round the back of his head trying to get as much of him as I could. His tongue worked round my mouth feeling so good that I moaned in to the kiss wanting more. Suddenly out little bubble if passion was broken by the sound of Josh’s phone ringing from his pocket causing me to jump in surprise. Josh pulled away from my mouth leaving me breathless. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out his phone to look at the screen.  
“Don’t answer it” I blurted out, only wanting to return to our little paradise heat and pleasure.  
“Sorry George I have to” he frowned apologetically sliding his fingers across the screen and putting the phone to his ear and walking away from me. I slumped against the wall still drained from the kissing and a little annoyed that we had to stop.

When Josh returned I lit up smiling at him as he walked over scratching the back of his head absently.  
“We’ll it turns that that this really is an important meeting, we better get a move on before we’re late” he said trying to lighten the bombshell with a smile. I looked at him a little confused; he had to be joking right?  
“Come on we need to go” he said head toward the door.  
“Erm Josh? Do you realise that we have a bit of a problem right?” I said my tolerance for this dropping by the second. He stopped and looked back at me with a puzzled look on his face. I frowned and alerted his gaze to my groin which had suitably become very visible with my erection.  
“Oh right yeah that” yeah that Josh. I looked at him expectantly as he thought about it for a second.

A playful smile played on his face and he walked over to me removing his jacket as he spoke.  
“How about you try and go the whole meeting with that and not letting anyone see it and if you’re good, when we get back I’ll take special care of it for you, how does that sound?” His voice became low and enticing and his smooth eyes watched me. I swallowed hard not knowing how to reply to that. On one hand it was completely ridiculous and inappropriate and on the other it was exciting and licentious, I felt my cock twitch at the thought. Josh must have noticed as well as his smile widened and he put his hand round my back tying his jacket round my waist.  
“Ok there Georgie” he winked before pulling away again. I nodded slowly feeling that I had to comply now though also secretly exited that I was about to so this  
“We’ll won’t this be interesting” he gave me a quick peck before Turing around and heading out the door expecting me to follow. I stood a little stunned at first then a smile crept on my face as I shook my head. Josh was just too much to resist sometimes and for him I guess I’d do a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> this was horrible i'm sorry idek why its in two parts but ok maybe it will get better i hope you didn't completely hate it.


End file.
